


Don't you cry no more...

by Thatoneshinybrowncoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Character Death, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Torture, handjobs, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneshinybrowncoat/pseuds/Thatoneshinybrowncoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked by a group of demons Sam wakes up in his bed, but as he starts questioning the things that don't make sense his world starts falling apart. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you cry no more...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Wincest work, and my first attempt at smut, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own Sam or Dean or Supernatural.

Sam fought against the chains that bound his wrists, blinking back tears as they were torn by the pull against hard metal. He could hear Dean screaming somewhere close by and the sound only fueled his need to get free. "Dean!" He yelled, voice hoarse from days without use. "Dean!" He yelled again, violently coughing at the strain on his throat.  
They had been captured a week ago, by a group of demons, claiming to want nothing more than equality to humans, to live among them, obviously it was a lie. What else could it be? Why else would they have taken Sam and his brother and put them through hours of torture? Pulling harder at the chains he grimaced, feeling the trickle of blood working its way down his arm. He had to ignore it, had to get free. There was no other choice. "Please!" He yelled, hoping to try and talk to someone, anyone. There had to be a way out.  
Biting his lip he turned his gaze to the stone ceiling. "Cas?" He called quietly. "Please, Cas... I need you, Dean needs you..." He didn't have much hope that the angel would respond, neither he nor Dean had seen him in over five months, for all they knew he was dead.  
Swallowing he pulled at the chains again, a small voice in the back of his mind told him that it was hopeless, but he couldn't just stand there while his brother was being subjected to who knows what.  
"Crowley!" He called, hoping that maybe the demon would answer, when the angel would not. "Get your ass up here, now!" He added. "Please!" After five minutes of calling the demons name and no response he gave up. If he was still drinking demons blood he'd be able to break free. This is why he had started that addiction anyway, to strengthen himself, for situations just like this. But Dean had told him to stop, made him and as usual he had listened, look where that had gotten them.  
With a sigh he gave up his escape attempt and let his body slump. "Dean..." He whispered quietly.

~~~~~

Sam was pulled awake, Deans concerned face hovering over him. "You were yelling my name." The older man said, backing off. "Look, Sammy I think we need to have a talk." He added as Sam sat. He was in his bed, in the bunker, pajamas and sheets soaked with sweat. "I'm fine, Dean." He said, getting out of bed and pulling his shirt off. Dean snorted at that, throwing Sam a t-shirt, which he pulled on with a grateful smile. "Look, every night for the past week I've heard you screaming my name in your sleep, I understand that I'm pretty damn sexy and amazing and all, but you're my brother, it aint right." Sam threw his pajama shirt at Dean, rolling his eyes as he left his room. "It's not funny, Dean." He called over his shoulder. "Yeah, well, excuse me for trying to lighten the mood." Dean snapped as they entered the kitchen and Sam pulled two bottles of beer out of the fridge, one of which he handed to Dean, before opening his and taking a sip.  
Watching Dean carefully he dropped his bottle on the floor, where it shattered loudly. "Oops." He said, apathetically, before going to sit at the table, leaving the glass by the fridge. "Careful, man." Dean said, smiling thinly. "You okay? I mean, you've been clumsy lately... More so than usual." Sam shrugged. "I felt like doing that." He said, frowning at his brother, who shrugged and smiled brighter. "Well, I guess that's okay then." He said taking another sip of his drink.  
Sams frown deepened. "Dean, what's going on?" He asked, folding his arms on the table. "You don't care if I make mess like that, you don't say anything if I decide that alcohol is a good breakfast and we haven't left the bunker in what? Three days?" Dean shrugged, smile fading slightly. "I just don't think we're ready to go back out there." He said quietly. "I mean, after what they put us through... And so what, you're a little clumsy, after what you went through, I'm just happy we're both alive." Sam sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He said standing up. "Sorry." Dean shrugged and yawned. "Make me some coffee, will you, bitch?" He said with a grin.  
Breakfast went like any other they'd had together lately, Sam eating fruit and Dean calling him a rabbit, while he tucked into bacon and sausages. In fact everything seemed normal until Sam went into the garage to find the tool box and found the Impala missing. "Dean?" Sam called, grabbing the tools and going back to the bookshelf they were assembling. "Where's the car?" Dean grabbed a screwdriver and shrugged. "Doesn't matter, does it?" He said, glancing up at Sam, before returning to work.  
"What the hell, Dean?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "That car is your baby." Dean didn't bother answering, instead he slammed the tool box shut and stormed out of the room. Sam heard his bedroom door slam shut a few seconds later. "What the hell..." He muttered to himself.  
After taking a shower and making himself some lunch, Sam decided to go see what was wrong with his brother. He had made sure to leave him alone to cool down, besides he needed answers. Walking down the hallway to Deans room, Sam frowned when he saw cracks in the wall, that hadn't been there earlier that morning. "What the?" He muttered, before shaking his head and knocking on his brothers door, that was another question he'd find an answer for.  
"What do you want?" Dean snapped from behind his door and Sam took that as an invitation to enter. "When are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked, sitting on the edge of Deans bed. "Nothing is going on, Sammy." Dean said coolly. "Just... Just stop asking questions, okay? Can't we just enjoy what we're doing?" Sam frowned, this wasn't like Dean, he had always taught Sam to question everything. "And how long are we going to ignore things for?" He asked frowning. "As long as we need to." Came the reply. "Now leave it, Sam."  
Sam sighed. "Dean, please..." He started, before a loud rumbling cut him off. Jumping to his feet Sam ran out into the hallway, only to find the walls at the end caving in. "Dean, you need to get out here!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Sam, leave it!" Dean yelled from his doorway. "Come watch a movie, or read one of your stupid books, or something!" Sam slammed his fist into the wall and frowned. "How can you not care about this?" He yelled, storming back into Deans room. "Sammy, please..." Dean begged, voice losing all its anger. "Please, just stop..."  
Sam frowned, but he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay... Fine..." He said quietly. Dean smiled and patted the space on the bed next to him, where Sam lay, biting his lip, more questions were on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't ask them. He'd let his brother calm down first, not to mention there was something in the way Dean begged that scared him.  
After half an hour of watching an old Chuck Norris movie Sam yawned, he was exhausted, despite only being up for a few hours. "Do you want to sleep?" Dean asked, slipping his arm around his brothers shoulder. "I'm fine." Sam said quietly. "Just tired... I shouldn't be so tired, but I am." Dean sighed and bit his lip. "This counts as one of those questions I shouldn't ask, doesn't it?" Sam said, rolling onto his side to look at his brother carefully. Dean nodded, biting his lip harder. "Stop that." Sam said, gently. "You're going to hurt yourself if you bite much harder." He carefully reached for his brothers hand, twining their fingers together. "I'm scared, Dean..." He admitted, after a few seconds. "Things don't make sense... I can't fight this... Not if I don't understand..." Dean squeezed Sams hand gently. "I know." He replied, resting his head on top of Sams. "I'm scared too, but... It's better if we don't fight this..."  
Sam sighed. "Okay..." He said quietly, curling into Deans side, when he heard a loud splintering sound outside the door and the room started shaking. "Hey, Sammy." Dean said quickly, his tone, forced calm. "I need to tell you something." Sam looked up, hoping his face didn't show the fear he felt. "What is it?" He asked quietly. Deans arm tightened protectively around Sam and he rolled onto his side, so their faces were only inches apart. "Ever since we lost mom, I made it my job to protect you, no matter what and at first, I did it because I felt I had to, but...Ever since dad went missing and Jess... Died, I found myself doing it because I wanted to. Because I wanted... No, needed you to be safe..." He trailed off, cheeks going slightly red. "Why are you telling me that?" Sam asked curiously, Dean was never open about stuff like this, it was nice, albeit odd.  
"Because..." Dean said, moving his face slightly closer to Sams. "Because I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're my baby brother and I love you, but it's more than that now... You're more than that to me..." Sams eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, swallowing nervously. "Because if you are..." He trailed off, biting his lip and looking down, avoiding Deans eyes. "Sammy..." Dean said quietly, gently pressing his lips against his brothers as an answer.  
Sams eyes widened and he jerked away from Dean in shock, sitting up quickly. "Dean!" He said loudly. "I...You...We can't! You know that!" His tone was somewhat accusing and he regretted how harsh he sounded, but it was true, they couldn't. "Why can't we?" Dean asked, sitting up slowly and backing off a few inches. "Sam... Who else would protect you like I do? Who else would love you half as much as me?" Sam shook his head quickly. "We can't..." He repeated, less sure of himself this time. "If you don't want to, just forget what I said." Dean said quietly. "It... It doesn't matter... Look, I'm sorry, okay?"  
Sam sighed. "It's not that I don't... Want to..." He said quietly. "Because I do. I really do, but..." Dean cut him off with another kiss. "But what?" He asked, quietly. "I want this, you and if you want me too, then why can't we?" Sam struggled to find an argument that would explain why they couldn't, but he couldn't think of anything. "Because we're brothers." He said lamely. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, nothing in our lives is normal, why would who we love be?" He asked. Sam found himself laughing at that and it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Jerk." He muttered. "Bitch." Dean replied with a grin.  
Dean pulled Sam closer to him, arms winding around him and Sam found himself melting into his brothers grip, so often those arms meant safety, so it was only natural he'd feel safest there now. Sam looked at Dean, studying his face in a way he hadn't found himself doing before, really noticing the details, like how beautiful his eyes were. Dean smirked at Sam, who went red and he closed the distance between them, capturing his brothers lips in a kiss. Sams hands found their way to Deans hair, which he gripped, pulling Dean closer and deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart Sam was panting. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Dean said gently. "I won't be disappointed. Sam kissed him again, gently this time. "I want to." He said. "I love you." Dean grinned. "I love you too, baby brother." He said, rolling so he was on top of Sam, straddling his hips. Dean trailed his hands down Sams sides, toying with the hem of his shirt, before pulling it off and throwing it across the room. Sam grinned and pulled Deans shirt off, trailing his hands over his brothers chest as he did. Dean let his eyes fall shut and he rolled his hips against Sams erection.  
"Fuck..." Sam breathed, letting his hips jerk up against Deans. How many times had he dreamed of this? He'd lost count. Dean smirked and trailed his fingers down to the hem of Sams pants and pulled them down, kicking them off with his feet. "My beautiful Sammy." He whispered, leaning down to bite Sams neck. Sam groaned and dug his nails into Deans back, bucking his hips up against Deans. Dean growled and bit harder, lifting himself off Sam enough to pull his pants and boxers off, before kissing Sam again, this time the kiss was heated, full of need and longing and Sam found himself reciprocating happily.  
"God, Sam..." Dean breathed against his lips. Dean flipped his brother over, so he was lying on his stomach and reached his hand around to grasp Sams cock, trailing kisses over his shoulder as he slowly slid his hand over its length, using the pre-come to help lubricate it. Sam moaned and bucked against the hand, gasping when Dean slid one of his fingers over the slit. "Suck on my fingers." Dean said, pushing two fingers towards Sams mouth. Sam happily did as he was told, running his tongue around the fingers and trying not to bite down as Dean toyed with the slit of his cock again.  
Dean watched his brother, writhing under him, for a while, before withdrawing his fingers and gently tracing one around Sams hole. Sam moaned and pressed against Deans finger and Dean had to press down on his lower back to stop him pushing too far against it. "Patience, Sammy." He breathed, leaning down to suck on his earlobe as he slowly slid his finger into Sams hole, letting his brother get used to the feeling, before inserted another and slowly thrusting them in and out gently. Sam bit his lip against the slight pain and focused instead on Deans mouth at his ear and the hand on his cock. "Dean..." He gasped. "If you need to stop..." Dean said, trailing off with a gasp when Sam reached around to squeeze one of his nipples. "Fuck!" He moaned, scissoring his fingers inside Sam to loosen him up.  
When Dean decided that Sam was ready he pulled his finger out and lined his cock up to the opening, before gently and slowly pushing the tip in. Sam gasped and bucked his hips up against Deans cock, taking it in a few inches. "God, Sam, you're so tight..." Dean moaned, placing his hands on his brothers hips to steady himself. After giving Sam a few minutes to adjust to the size of his cock, Dean pushed in slowly, moaning as he did, the fact that it was Sam made this so much better. Sam gasped as Dean pushed his entire length inside him and couldn't help himself from rocking his hips back against him. "Dean!" He gasped. At this Dean pulled out, nearly entirely and slammed himself back into Sam, who moaned. After a few more experimental thrusts, Dean set a nice, slow pace, ignoring his brothers demands to go faster.  
Moving his hand back to Sams cock, Dean began to stroke it in time to his thrusts, speeding up the pace, when he thought Sam was ready. "You're so beautiful." He breathed, looking down at his brother, while he fucked him. "My beautiful Sammy." He could feel the pressure building in him and he knew he was going to come soon, but he was going to make sure Sam did first. Speeding up his strokes on Sams cock he angled his thrusts up a bit, slamming his cock into Sam prostate. Sam screamed, clenching the sheets tightly as Dean slammed into it again and again, "Fuck. Dean. Fuck, I- Fuck!" He gasped, as he came on the sheets under him. Deans thrusts sped up, he was close now, with another hard thrust he came, biting down on Sams shoulder to stop himself screaming. "Fuck, Sammy." He breathed, when he had finished. "Fuck..." Gently pulling out he rolled onto his side, pulling his brother into his arms. Sam cuddled close to Dean, still panting. "That was amazing..." He gasped, pressing a kiss to his brothers temple. "God, I love you."  
"I love you too, Sammy." Dean replied, arms winding around Sam. Sam let his eyes fall shut and he smiled, things might not make much sense right now, but he wouldn't trade what just happened between them for anything, he wasn't sure how Dean felt about it, but to him that was more than just sex.  
Sam opened his eyes to darkness, Dean was snoring, arms still wrapped around him. He must have fallen asleep. Slipping out of bed, he smiled down at his sleeping brother, before quietly walking into the bathroom and started the shower and letting the water warm up, before stepping into it. The heat felt amazing against his back and he let his eyes fall shut, turning so his face was under the stream of warmth, that was when he noticed the taste. Sams eyes snapped open and he backed away from the blood pouring out of the shower head. A strangled scream came out of his mouth and he hurried to turn the shower off, grabbing his towel and wiping his face. "Dean!" He yelled. "Dean!"  
Dean came running into the bathroom and he looked at Sam in horror. "I know you told me not to ask." Sam said, trying not to yell. "But I need answers! I need to know what's happening!" Dean jumped forward as the bedroom behind him crumbled away, leaving a black nothing behind. "Sam." Dean said, tone warning. "Don't. Just don't. Everything's fine!" Sam glared at Dean, hands on his hips. "What's happening?" He demanded. Deans face crumpled, the fight draining from his eyes. "Sam..." He said quietly. "I... I'd hoped you would just give up and maybe we could have stayed here, forever..." Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, Dean?" He asked, dreading the answer. "We didn't get away from them... The demons..." Dean said quietly. "You... You're unconscious... In a coma..." Sam frowned. "That can't be true..." He whispered. "But...If it is, what about you?" Dean, bit his lip, avoiding Sams eyes. "Dean!" Sam demanded, stepping closer to his brother. "Tell me!"  
"I'm dead, Sam." He said quietly. "The reaper who came for me told me I could stay with you until you realized... But now, you know and you have to wake up..." Sam felt his heart freeze. "No!" He yelled. "No! I...I can't. You can't!" Dean pulled his brother into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Sammy..." He whispered, voice breaking. "I tried to get away, I tried to fight them... I just wanted to protect you..." Sam shook his head. "You did." He whispered, tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry... I love you." Dean pulled away, enough to meet Sams eyes. "I love you too, Sammy." He said quietly, pressing his lips gently to Sams, before he was surrounded by glowing blue light, light that blinded Sam.

~~~

When Sam opened his eyes he was strapped to a chair, he could he Deans body, lying on the floor a few meters in front of him. "Dean?" He croaked, it was just a dream, it had to be. "Your brother's dead." A cold voice behind him said. "But don't you worry... Sammy... You'll see him soon."


End file.
